Angel Eyes
by AshSPN
Summary: Based on the song Angel Eyes by Love and Thief. Gabriel Novak is one of the 5 children to a Catholic Deacon and is in high school. He's openly gay to his family, but keeps his activities to himself. When the Winchesters come to their town, it becomes difficult, especially when he doesn't even know if the youngest son is gay. Sabriel with some Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel Novak was probably the most devious Catholic-born-and-raised teenage boy you could ever meet. Born to a Catholic deacon, along with 4 other siblings, he was one of the 3 that didn't turn out as suspected, but he was the one who hid it the best. Gabriel Novak was a 17 year old Senior at a local high school and the 3rd oldest of his siblings. His mother had died about 12 years earlier, a few months after his youngest sibling, his only sister, was born. Gabriel lived in a small home near the church that had 2 bedrooms: one of him, his little brother, and his little sister, and one for their father. And don't get Gabriel wrong, he didn't mind sharing a room with his siblings, he wasn't that kind of brother. He just sometimes wished that one of his older brothers, Luce, would've been more careful and not gotten himself arrested. If he hadn't gotten arrested, he could've taken Gabriel with him when he left. Because he would've; Luce loved Gabriel more than any of the others, even his own twin. In fact, Luce and his twin, Gabriel's other older brother Michael, always had disagreements. Michael was a doctor somewhere in California now.

Gabriel lets out a long exhale at those memories as he sits down in his pew with the rest of the choir, his tie giving him a hallucination that he was choking for the slightest of moments before he focuses in on his father who was preaching along with the priest of the church. Gabriel smiles softly at how much life his father had here when he seemed so old out of church. Their father had a lot of responsibilities as they were growing up though, so Gabriel more than understood. A joke is made, an older joke, and the adult attendants laugh as the youngers look positively confused. Except for Gabriel and his siblings of course, the 3 of them crack a smile. Gabriel adores this time, the time when they are actually a family with everyone around them and it's not just the 4 of them all in a small house, arguing and stressing. This is the place that Gabriel actually listens, not just gives a blank nod and then went to do his own thing. Gabriel listened to what his father said because he felt this is where it mattered most, even if he did half the things they weren't supposed to do.

The one thing Gabriel thanked his father for most was he never talked about sexual orientation, and that meant a lot to Gabriel because he was a homosexual. It had taken every bit of courage in Gabriel to finally come out to his father, and even with that he cried. He was afraid he would be disowned, sent away to some camp that tried to tell him it was wrong and dirty. His father had done none of those things to Gabriel's relief. His father had been shocked, but had accepted him. His father had embraced him and told him that he had done nothing wrong, that he was nothing wrong. He told him that God created him as he was, and if God had wanted him to love his own gender more than the opposite, than it was to be. His father had then told Gabriel's little siblings the same, making sure neither of them were as terrified as Gabriel was to tell him if they were. Gabriel should've known their father wasn't that kind of man, he hadn't even disowned Luce when he went to jail on a drug bust and rumors were flying. Their father had been the one to confirm everything at church. Gabriel looks at his lap as he remembers his words.

"_There has been gossiping around town about one of my eldest sons, whether or not he was mine, and such on the line. To get us all past this and get us back on the path to God, I would just like to confirm that Luce Novak is mine. He was born to me and my wife 24 years ago with his twin brother, Michael. He lost himself along the way and chose a new path, but I do not curse him, I do not even want to disown him. Luce was my son and will always be my son, just as my other children will always be my children. Now, allow us to discuss today's gospel."_

Needless to say, the rumors after that had stopped, and his father had never mentioned a thing to the church about Gabriel's sexual orientation. As the homily ends and petitions are given, the presentation song begins and Gabriel once more stands to sing with the choir, giving his best to the God he was brought up believing in. After the transubstantiation, Communion, and the ending song, Gabriel offers all of the other choir members a smile and a small wave before he heads over to his siblings and father who are talking to the people. Gabriel possesses a confident gait that allows him to walk faster than most and he gets there quickly. Gabriel, also, is very short. Compared to most teenagers his age anyway and he's done growing, he knows that for certain. Standing next to his 16 year old brother, he feels short, at least. His little brother was 5'11" compared to Gabriel's 5'8". Gabriel wraps his arm the best he can around his brother's shoulders anyway, smiling at the elderly women they were talking to. His sister gives a small smile at his behavior and he winks at her in a big brother way before joining in on the conversation, his brother leaning slightly into him.

As the elderly women leave, a few people, all male, walk a bit closer. There was one with black hair that looked older than the other two, leading Gabriel to believe he was the father, and he looked awkward and unsure. Another male to his left looked awkward as well, his hair a brown-blond with a face of freckles. Gabriel glances at the final male and nearly swoons in a way he never had before. There was a male who was taller than the other two by a few inches and Gabriel's surprised he didn't notice him first. He has shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes along with a shy look. Gabriel looks away when the tall man meets his gaze and clears his throat slightly as their father begins speaking.

"Well, hello there. I don't believe we've met," he says and Gabriel glances to his father giving them the warmest smile he could like he always did. The older man of the group, the man with black hair, shakes Gabriel's father's hand. "I'm Deacon Novak, but you may call me James. I find it extremely awkward to use my Church name out of Church, even if I maintain the way of life. These are my children, Gabriel, Castiel, and Anna."

His father always had been a chatter box, Gabriel thinks softly as he and his siblings offer small smiles and waves, Gabriel removing his arm from Castiel's shoulders to shake the man's hand as well. "It's nice to see a new edition to our church," he says with a warm smile he inherited from his father.

The man seems to loosen up a bit and offers a small smile of his own, clearing his throat. "Thanks for the… uh… warm welcome. My name is John Winchester and these are my sons, Dean and Sam," he says, motioning to the boys as he speaks, and Gabriel learns the taller one is Sam. He likes the name, he notices, but just smiles at the boys. "We just moved into town, got a new job and all…"

Something clicks in Gabriel's mind and he grins a bit. "Oh! You're the one taking over Jack's shop!" He says, giving John a thumbs up. "Business was running a bit slow at the end before he retired, so you might have a bit of a rush hour for a while, I hope you got a few extra hands to help you."

"That would be my job," the other son, Dean, says with a wide smile. "Taking on the family trade and all while Sammy goes to school. You guys wouldn't happen to know how good the high school is, would you?"

James smiles and gives Gabriel and Castiel both small pats on their backs. "My boys both go there and they're both doing great," he assures.

"Castiel's doing better than great," Gabriel argues and Castiel is beginning to turn red. "In all honor classes and still maintaining A's while balancing some after school clubs. I'd like to be as smart as him, but we're only as smart as God gives us the ability to be, you know?" He asks, smiling as Castiel hides his face in his hands.

"Gabriel, stop embarrassing Cassie," Anna scolds with a smile as she hugs Castiel. "The middle school is pretty good here too, I'm in 8th grade," she says to them as Castiel sighs a bit, uncovering his face.

"Gabriel is the oldest of my kids that are still in town," James continues to explain now. "He's a senior in high school. Castiel's a Junior in high school, and Anna is a 8th grader as she said."

"You have other children?" John asks, half surprised and clearing his throat a bit afterwards as Sam nudges him slightly.

"Yes. Two others, both boys. Michael is a doctor in California and Luce is…"

"In Colorado," Gabriel says quickly, gaining a few looks. "He's in Colorado. Calls when he gets the chance, isn't that right, Dad?"

James pauses but ends up just nodding. "Yes, yes of course…" He murmurs softly before someone else gets his attention. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Winchesters. I will see you next weekend. Gabriel, drive home. I will be home late."

Gabriel takes the keys and his father walks away to talk to others. He offers a small smile to the Winchesters. "It was very nice meeting you. See you around," he says softly, herding his siblings out of the church and to their Chevy Cobalt. Gabriel gets in the front with Castiel in the passenger seat and Anna in the back and quickly drives home. This is where the drama starts. Anna is hungry and their pantry is nearly bear, Castiel wants to work on his homework that is due Wednesday but Anna won't get off the computer. Gabriel needs to wash laundry but Castiel forgot to take the clothes out of the dryer and they need to be dried again to get the wrinkles out. Anna brings up old problems to get a rise out of Gabriel, and Castiel locks himself in the bathroom because all the drama gets him emotional. Gabriel ends up going to the grocery and coming home to find all the laundry done, Anna peacefully walking TV on the sofa, and Castiel, red-eyed, working on his homework.

Gabriel starts on dinner and their father enters just as it finishes. They say grace, eat, then all prepare for bed. Gabriel and Castiel do the dishes while their father goes to take a shower and Anna goes to write in her diary for the evening. The doors close and there is a moment of silence between the brothers before Castiel speaks.

"You were attracted to one of them."

Gabriel knew Castiel would've noticed and doesn't even try to deny it, Castiel was the only one in his family besides Luce who would talk to him about it. "I was," he confirms.

Another beat of smile and a soft clack of the glass plate being put down.

"I was too…"

Gabriel pauses, momentarily shocked. "Castiel, you never told me you were gay…" Gabriel whispers softly and Castiel shrugs a bit.

"I did not have any interest in someone, male or female, before I saw him," Castiel says honestly and Gabriel has always feared how truthful his brother is sometimes. Gabriel fears they are talking about the same guy, and he doesn't want to deny his little brother the only person he's felt something for.

"Which one did you like?" Gabriel asks softly as he hands his brother another dish to dry, trying to act nonchalant, but noticing how badly his hands were shaking.

"Dean," Castiel murmurs and Gabriel is only half relieved. He didn't even know how old this Dean guy was. He could be 28 for all he knew and he was not okay with his 16 year old brother being with someone who was 12 years older than him. Then, his words replayed in his mind. _I did not have any interest in someone, male or female, before I saw him. _Gabriel felt like a dick since he was thinking about keeping his brother away from the only person he had feelings for. "Gabriel, are you angry at me?"

Gabriel snaps out of his thoughts and shakes his head quickly. "No, no, of course not Castiel. Why would I be angry at you? We can't help who we are at-.. Who we like. It's just nature man," Gabriel assures and the other nods slowly.

"I want to get a car, Gabriel," Castiel whispers and Gabriel knows exactly why and he chuckles softly. "I don't care if it's a good car or not. I just want a car so I have a reason to see him…"

Gabriel nods slowly. "Michael sends us money every month to help with our expenses… Have you saved any of that?"

"All of it," Castiel answers and Gabriel is half impressed, then again, this is Castiel he was talking to. "I have approximately 15 thousand dollars."

Gabriel wished he was as good with his money as Cas was. He only had 10 thousand. He nods numbly though. "Right. I'll see what I can do," he says honestly as they finish the dishes. Gabriel shuts the sink off and thinks for a moment. "How old do you think they are?"

"Sam is somewhere between the ages of 14 and 18," Castiel says and Gabriel snorts because he knew that much. "I believe he is near my age, though. Dean seems to be in, at most, his early 20s."

Gabriel just nods and wipes his hands a bit on his pants. "That's uplifting. The next thing we need to figure out is if they're gay or not," Gabriel murmurs and the revelation brings both of the brothers down.

"Not every family is as dysfunctional as we are," Castiel murmurs and Gabriel laughs with no real humor.

"Isn't that the truth?" He asks softly, shaking his head. "C'mon, let's go get ready for bed. School again tomorrow. I want to see you as valedictorian next year," Gabriel says, smiling weakly and Castiel just nods numbly.

"I hope I have someone special to share that with by then," Castiel whispers, mostly to himself, and Gabriel heaves out a sigh as he nods in agreement.

"Yeah, me too," Gabriel murmurs as they both head up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Warning:**** This chapter contains underage smoking, mentions of underaged drinking, and hinted Gabriel/Crowley/Balthazar pairings.**

"Gabriel!" came a shriek from one corner of the room and Gabriel's eyes shot open as he sat up quickly. Anna was sitting up, staring at the alarm clock they all shared with a look of pure distress and Gabriel didn't understand until he himself looked at it. It showed that they had woken up 30 minutes later than usual, and that proved one thing: this was _not_ going to be a good morning. Gabriel and his sister shared a look before they both bolted up, waking Castiel and this rushing to wake their father. This begun their typical Monday morning of rushing and whispered curses as they all pushed past each other.

Gabriel and Anna were the ones who took showers in the morning, Castiel and James preferring to take their showers at night so they didn't have to rush in the morning. Gabriel was the first one to get in the shower, having already learned that in their lives, hurry meant hurry. He got out after a quick 3 minutes and Anna got in, getting out after about 10 minutes before they both began to get prepared for the day. Gabriel did style his hair, it was true, and he had Anna help him. She normally made short comments about him being such a girl before she stopped talking. She didn't mind that Gabriel was gay, she adored her brother no matter what, but didn't want to offend him in anyway. Truthfully, Gabriel agreed with her on his femininity; he cared a hell of a lot more about his clothes and his hair than he did sports, that's for sure

So they stood there in the bathroom silently as Anna helped with Gabriel's hair, expertly getting it done in less than 5 minutes, and then Gabriel helped to do the same with her, putting her hair into a braid. They smile at each other in the mirror, a rare moment of true sibling affection before Gabriel pulls her braid and they move downstairs to eat breakfast with their brother and father. There was no talk as they eat and then move quickly out the door so they weren't entirely late for going to school.

"Dibs on shotgun!" Anna cries out as she races out the door, Gabriel making a scoff noise as he runs after her, but she was already too far for him to catch up with. _Damn girl and her cross-country training _, Gabriel thinks a bit mournfully as she slips into the front seat, sticking her tongue out at Gabriel as her eyes sparkled in victory.

"Cute," Gabriel mocks, tapping the glass before climbing into the backseat, settling back into the seat as he clicks his seatbelt. He hears Castiel slid in beside him as he closes his eyes, resting his head on the glass. Two doors close and the door starts, beginning their morning's short journey to their designated schools. Anna is dropped off first at her middle school, bidding everyone in the car a good day before she got out. Gabriel opens his eyes just in time to see Anna being greeted by a male who looked head over heels for her. He smiles to himself, filing that away for later teasing if he ever saw the boy in face-to-face contact.

After a few more minute of mostly silent driving besides the soft conversation that Castiel and James were exchanging before the car stops once more and James advises them to have a good day; note how it was said he _advises_ and not _wishes_. James didn't like to be called to the school to talk about their behavior or academics, so the advising part was mostly for Gabriel, who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, or who he shouldn't hang out with. Scratch that. Gabriel knew that the things he did were frowned upon, he just didn't care.

They both got out of the car and wave to it as it drove away. Only when the car was out of sight did Castiel even dare to speak. "Crowley and Balthazar are waiting for you over by the oak tree to your left. I still do not believe that they have even favor for me, so I will go to my class instead of sticking around," Castiel murmurs.

Gabriel nods a bit, glancing over to his left where Castiel said his friends were. Sure enough, there they stood, offering him a wave when he looked their way. He returns the gesture and gently pats Castiel's shoulder. "I'll see you later, Castiel. Please take care of yourself," he says and Castiel nods before shrugging Gabriel's hand away and heading into their school building.

Gabriel watches him go in before he moves towards his friends, two very familiar people to him. They were two completely different people, yet they were pretty much the same. Crowley was an 18 year old British boy who had come to the school in his Sophomore school. He was smug, evil, and a drug dealer. If there was something you wanted, he would be able to get it to you easy. He was Gabriel's height of 5'8" and slightly stocky. He had neat black hair and brown eyes. His best quality was probably how persuasive he was, and that also could be counted as a bad quality.

Balthazar was practically the exact opposite in appearance. Balthazar was an 18 year old French boy who had been at the school since his Freshman year. He was… well, smug, evil, and almost the exact same thing as a mob member. He was the man you dealt with if you didn't give Crowley you owed him for the drugs you bought. He was 5'11" and skinny, built in a way that Gabriel could admire. He had blonde hair that was normally styled to look kind of crazy and blue eyes. His best quality was… yeah, Gabriel really couldn't think of his best quality. Balthazar's qualities were leveled out nicely.

They smile as he walks to him, Crowley lighting up a cigarette. Just as Gabriel is about to take it, Crowley puts the burning end in between his lips fearlessly, daring Gabriel with a quirk of an eyebrow. Gabriel smiles deviously as he wraps his lips around the other end of the cigarette, but goes further down it to brush his lips against Gabriel's before he goes back, takes the end, and waits until Crowley releases it before he pulls back and takes a long drag of the cigarette. He pulls the cylinder from his lips and breathes the smoke out slowly, smiling at the relaxing effect it had on him. Gabriel and his friends had a more… interesting relationship.

As Gabriel is beginning to take another drag, he notices the people around him whispering after having watched the exchange between himself and Crowley. He chuckles to himself lowly as he winks at every person he looks at. Some of them fluster and look away while some of them wink back, some even blowing kisses. Gabriel laughs and the ones with a bit more nerve made the 'call me' sign at him before another stops them with a hand on the arm and a giggle or a laugh. Crowley wraps his arm around Gabriel's shoulder, brushing his lips along the shell of his ear, and his breath is hot from the cigarette. Gabriel hums a bit, eyes closing briefly before Balthazar pops a wet kiss on his cheek.

He gives a sound, startled noise, eyes opening again. "Asshole," Gabriel murmurs, wiping his cheek with his sleeve before looking at Balthazar with shining eyes. "You guys are never gonna believe who moved into town yesterday," he says, the news he's been wanting to share this entire time finally finding a good timing. But, as they both gave him questioning looks, a sleek, black older car is pulling into the parking lot, blasting old 70s rock. Gabriel has never seen the car before and his heart flutters at the possibility that the car could be _him._ Balthazar and Crowley share a look when they see how hopeful Gabriel is at seeing the car. The car pulls to the sidewalk near the stairs, and out of the passenger seat comes just the one Gabriel wants to see. "That's who," Gabriel manages to breath, eyes locking on the tall figure who closes the car down, and who's hazel eyes lock onto his own. Gabriel's breath catches as the car drives away and Sam's eyes seem to light up.

That's when Gabriel realizes he's walking over towards them, and he doesn't even know what to do because he notices too late. Sam's eyes are zoned in on the cigarette in Gabriel's hand, and the fact that Crowley's arm is still around Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel quickly shrugs Crowley's arm away, trying to act nonchalant about it, but he thinks Sam suspects something. Gabriel has no way of nonchalantly getting rid of the cigarette though, so he guesses he'll just have to tell the truth. He's about to open his mouth when Sam speaks instead, sounding oddly happy.

"God, it's good to know that you smoke," Sam says, sighing a bit in relief. "I mean, like… I met you in church and your dad is one of the people who leads it and I wasn't sure if you were all… religious strength or whatever." He blushes a bit and shrugs. "It's good to know you do some things that the church may frown upon… That just made me sound like an atheist…"

Gabriel laughs a bit, feeling a bit jittery and nervous, and takes a long drag of his cigarette to calm himself. "Y-Yeah," he stammers out a bit, shrugging. "But I know you're not. You wouldn't come to church for nothing. Even I get something out of it… Do you… uh… do you smoke?" Gabriel asks, voice rising and lowering tones at random places, making him feel like he's 13 again, going through puberty.

Sam either doesn't notice, or pretends not to notice, continuing on to speak instead. "Sometimes," he says honestly, nodding. "Just when the going gets rough and nothing else can calm my nerves. My house has been… dry for about 3 months now or I would say I drink occasionally too."

"Must be hell," Crowley says a bit mournfully. "I like a bit of scotch every now and again and wouldn't survive without it."

"By 'every now and again' Crowley actually means every night before bed," Balthazar chimes in and is smacked in the stomach by a quick hand of Crowley, who only smiles.

"What can I say? I don't want it to go to waste," Crowley explains and Gabriel shakes his head.

"Ignore them," Gabriel chirps and the other two scowl. "There's not important. But I would suggest heading to class. It might not look like a big school if you got the tour when it was empty, but try battling kids to make it to class."

Sam makes a face of complete horror and nods. "I'll see you around, Gabriel," Sam says and is speed walking towards the school before Gabriel has time to respond. Gabriel cocks his head a bit as he watches Sam walk, his eyes zoning into an area he cursed himself for noticing. He's just about to look away when Crowley speaks.

"Damn, he's got quite the ass doesn't he? Long legs to go with it," He murmurs and Gabriel feels a flare of aggravation and possessive jealousy flow through him. He sends Crowley a dirty look and the boy puts his hand up in a way to show he doesn't want trouble. "Whoa, tiger, sorry. I didn't see the mark you already placed on him."

Gabriel flushes a bit at the words, but his look doesn't soften. "I don't even know if he's gay," Gabriel says softly, shaking his head. "I just… I really like him. And I hope he is. Because if not I'm done for," Gabriel murmurs, shaking his head.

"Look at the bright side," Balthazar says, wrapping his arm around Gabriel's shoulders now. "Even if you don't get him, you'll always have me and Crowley right behind you."

"In both manners," Crowley says smugly, slapping a hand down onto Gabriel's ass, causing him to jump a bit as Balthazar smirks.

"Horn dogs," Gabriel grumbles, but Crowley pulls on his hair, exposing his neck slightly, his other hand squeezing. Gabriel makes a soft noise.

"Says the slutty choir boy," Crowley hums, smirking, releasing Gabriel and in union, walking away with Balthazar as if nothing happened. Gabriel growls softly.

"Assholes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings****: Cursing, brief arguments.**

* * *

Gabriel, after his friends were out of sight, decides that it would be best if he actually went to school that day, so he pulls his backpack a bit more onto his shoulders, and enters the school that always smells of some horrible mixture of different perfumes, colognes, soaps, deorderants, and sweat. His nose wrinkles at the attack on his senses and he fights around the people who were blocking the halls. Gabriel sent a kid a dirty look when he noticed him leaning on his locker, and the kid moves quickly so Gabriel could get into the compartment. Gabriel puts his backpack into the locker, grabs his books for the subjects before lunch and heads for homeroom. He enters the classroom and sighs a bit as he takes his usual sit in the back, resting his head in his hands as he watches more and more students file in. Today was going to be slow, Gabriel could already tell that much.

Gabriel sighs as he decides he would just take the slow pace, and he feels asleep after attendance was taken. That's how he spent most of school anyway. So, to each class he went, Gabriel would just do what he wanted. He would sleep, doodle, or talk to someone around him. It made the teachers mad, but they couldn't really do anything, because Gabriel maintained A's and B's, and they had no real proof he was goofing off in class. It's one of the upsides to the principal being best friends with your father, who happened to be a major part of the church. Sometimes, Gabriel really loved living in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.

Gabriel made it through his first four classes of History, English, Home Ec., and Science, and was just settling down into his seat in Math after the final bell had been sounded. The teacher was beginning to take their attendance when a certain Sam Winchester was coming into the door, face already red with his embarrassment, so it seemed. Gabriel immediately perks up though because, since no one actually liked Gabriel much, the only empty seat in the room was next to him, and they sat at tables that you would normally have in a science lab or something. It was pretty awesome.

The teacher, however, was not happy about Sam being late, and it looked like someone had ruffled her feathers. "You're late," she says, as if it wasn't obvious, and she stuck up her nose. Gabriel rolls his eyes a bit, because he hated this teacher. He always had and probably would for as long as he lived. "Do you have a good explanation?"

"Y-Yes…" Sam stutters, nodding as he pulls out a note and hands it to her. "I-I had to stay after in Mrs. Frawls class to give an oral report on Hamlet…" He murmurs, and she reads over the note. She finally sighs and nods.

"Go take a seat, Mr. Winchester. I believe there is a seat open to Mr. Novak," she mutters and Sam's eyes scan the room before they lock onto Gabriel's. Gabriel smiles and offers him a wave before Sam is walking towards him and their teacher is continuing the attendance.

"Hey there, Sasquatch," Gabriel greets in a quiet voice, still smiling as Sam sits down next to him. Sam offers him a shy smile in return and is pulling out his math book and notebook, opening to a clean page and labeling it with the date. "How's school been treating you on your first day?" He asks.

"Alright," Sam says quietly, glancing up at the teacher who was still calling names. She was on the G's, last name wise. "I made a few new friends in my classes. They're pretty cool," he says, nodding as he glances over at Gabriel.

"Whatcha doing in a Senior class?" Gabriel asks, smirking a bit as the other ducks his hand and blushes hard, as if Gabriel had just been flirting with him or something. It sounds like a tempting idea though, because Sam looked good with his cheeks red. Gabriel licks his lips at the though, then pushes it away because the kid was far too innocent for any of Gabriel's sexual innuendos.

"Well, I'm a Sophomore, but I'm really good at math," he murmurs, shrugging a bit as he glances up at Gabriel with a bit of a smile, cheeks still red. "It's always been one of my best subjects," he murmurs.

"Gabriel Novak," the teacher calls, the first time, and Gabriel looks ahead of him at here.

"Here, but not happy about it," he calls and she checks him off with a scowl before she continues to read names off. "Aren't you just a lucky duck?" He asks, smirking at him softly and brushing a hand through his own hair to keep it away from his eyes. "I suck at all things math, numbers just aren't my thing, maybe you can help me?"

Sam blushes again, a bit lighter this time, and just nods. "I could definitely do that, if you're going to be willing to work," he murmurs back to him.

"If working means passing, and passing means getting out of this place, then I'll definitely be on my best behavior," he whispers back, and they both smile at each other. Gabriel feels like they're sharing a moment and he likes it.

"I'll just have to punish you if you aren't," Sam whispers to him, and Gabriel feels his own face heat up, because he definitely misinterpreted the kid's innocent. Sam smirks at him lightly, probably at the sight of his initial shock, and calls a "Here!" when his name is called. Gabriel has a good feeling that he's going to enjoy this kid's company.

The class period goes by much faster than Gabriel was truly happy with, and he sighs a bit as they all begin to pack up their books. "So, you have lunch next, right?" Gabriel asks Sam, who nods. That's another good thing about living in bumfuck nowhere, the schools are always small and have the same lunch schedule for all students. "Awesome. You sitting with your friends?" Gabriel asks, and Sam looks like he's thinking for a moment before he just nods.

"Totally. You have room open at your table, right?" He asks with a bit of a shy smile, and Gabriel grins right back at him as he nods enthusiastically.

"Of course, Sammy. Always got room for you," he says, smiling. "Meet me in the lunchroom in 5 minutes, okay? I gotta go put my books up and round up Crowley and Balthazar," he says.

"Alright, see you soon," Sam says, and he seems to pause for a moment before he grins and adds, "Trickster."

Gabriel is left pretty shell-shocked as Sam just walks out of the classroom. Now, how had Sam figured that out already? Gabriel huffs a bit, but smiles nonetheless as he moves quickly from the classroom to get everything he said he was going to do done. He put his books up, found his friends, told them the situation, and they all headed towards the cafeteria, where Sam was already waiting with a few other people. "Oh joy," Gabriel says a bit sarcastically as he locks eyes with a certain Ruby Dulex, who smirks at him. "Sam, I guess I should've asked who exactly you made friends with," he mutters, still giving Ruby a harsh look.

"Choir boy not happy about sharing his table with a bad girl?" Ruby mocks and Crowley chuckles, and Gabriel elbows him before he can actually say anything, but he doesn't get to Balthazar soon enough.

"How about choir boy isn't happy about sharing his table with a bad girl who doesn't know how to keep her legs closed?" Balthazar offers and Ruby sends Balthazar a harsh look.

"This doesn't involve you, Mr. I'd-Fuck-Anything-With-Two-Legs," Ruby snaps and Gabriel is fuming.

"If it involves Gabriel, it certainly involves both of us, Ms. I'll-Fuck-It-If-It-Has-A-Dick!" Crowley barks and Ruby seems to cower under his gaze and his voice. Crowley was positively terrifying sometimes, Gabriel knew that from the one time he had pissed the other off. Even Sam and his other friends seemed to cower. "Now, let's try to keep Sam's experience here low-key. Which means, no more fighting, which leads me to proclaiming that if you even so much as look at Gabriel in a negative way, your head will be served personally to me on a silver platter. Is this understood, Ms. Dulex?" he hisses.

Ruby can only nod and Gabriel feels extremely lighter, smiling a bit at Crowley, who returns the smile. "This is why I'm friends with you," Gabriel says to him politely.

"Why? Because your debates on who is the hottest celebrity in the world with Anna just isn't enough to get you through life?" Balthazar mocks, but his smirk lets Gabriel know he's joking.

"Anna is a good debater, actually. I'm surprised you weren't prepared," Crowley jokes as well, opening the cafeteria doors to allow everyone to step in. Sam and his friends step in first, Sam seeming to be sharing harsh words with Ruby, his face red with embarrassment as he sends Gabriel an apologetic look. Gabriel waves him off as he follows Balthazar in, and is followed by Crowley.

Sam slows his pace and is soon side-by-side with Gabriel. "I'm sorry about that, she didn't tell you two had any problems…" He apologizes, but Gabriel shakes his head.

"Not your problem to worry about, Sam. Ruby's just always looking for trouble when it comes to us 3, she hates us," Gabriel says, shrugging. Crowley and Balthazar nod in agreement.

"She tried to sleep with all of us," Balthazar says quietly and Gabriel huffs a bit. "We, of course, all declined, and she's held something against us ever since."

"No matter what you might think, not every guy likes a slutty female," Crowley says, speaking as if he was teaching a lesson to a middle school class.

"And not every guy likes females in general," Balthazar chimes in, and Crowley and Gabriel both send him a look. Balthazar just keeps walking as if he didn't say anything. "That, of course, does not include me. I enjoy the company of both males and females," he says, nodding a bit. Sam glances at him and nods.

"Whatever floats your boat, man, I don't judge," Sam says, nodding, and Balthazar sends Gabriel a quick, victorious glance that Sam didn't seem to catch. Gabriel smiles a bit to himself.

"It's nice to know another person in this town doesn't," Gabriel says, mostly to himself, and Crowley puts his arm around his shoulders again. They walk through the lunch line, getting some of the food and then move to the table they always normally eat at. Well, Gabriel and his friends, at least.

They all pile into the chairs and Gabriel just picks at his food, noticing with a bit of jealousy that Sam brought his lunch. "See? Sam's the smart one out of all of us. Today's his first day and he already knows to bring his lunch. We've been here longer and we still suffer through this stuff," Gabriel says and Sam smiles a bit.

"I can always share," Sam says, pulling out a sandwich that looked too healthy for Gabriel's taste. He made a face.

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to stick to the candy in the vending machines," he says, already pulling out his money. "You guys want anything?" He asks Balthazar and Crowley, glancing over at Sam as well to tell him he'd get something for him as well.

Balthazar and Crowley both nod and tell him what they want, handing him some money. Sam just shakes his head though. Gabriel counts out the money and goes to get their junk food. Gabriel returns with an armful of things, smiling a bit as he sets them all down, giving Crowley and Balthazar the things they asked for and taking his own candy bars. He had gotten 4 of them.

"Sugar running low?" Balthazar teases as he examines the candy bars in front of him.

"Please, whenever I'm not a gram away from diabetes, my sugars always low," Gabriel teases right back, biting into the Hershey bar with a sound that was pretty pornographic. Gabriel saw Sam's eyes go a bit wider at the noise, but pretends not to.

The lunch period goes by with idle conversation and Gabriel stretches a bit as he stands. "I'll see you guys after school?" He asks Crowley and Balthazar, glancing at Sam again. All three of them nod and Gabriel smiles. He throws his food away and puts the tray up before he continues out to his locker to prepare himself for the rest of the day.


	4. Notice for Future Chapters

Hello to the people looking for more on A Prayer Too Late and Angel Eyes, I am sorry to say but my msue is slightly lost for both of the fictions and I am hoping to recover it soon. Currently, I am attempting to write a teenage!Balthazar and teenage!Lucifer story. I am still not sure of the plot, but if you are interesting in learning more about it, message me, and if you have any expectations for APTL or AE, please message me and I might just include them in my next updates (if it is to ever come, I'll try my best). My sincerest apologies to all of my loyal story followers and to all of you, my heart goes out. Thank you!


End file.
